Smash bros Lawl
Smash bros lawl ' is a video series from chincherrina's channel, inspired by the Super Smash Bros series. Gameplay 'Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary Smash Bros. Brawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Every video games, such as Glutko from the Link the Faces of Evil and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic CDI hardware. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. 'Plot' The mode begins as The King and IM Meen face each other on The King's castle at Hyrule.when a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. Suddenly, smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. he Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering General of the Subspace Army, arrives with his Army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two R.O.B.'s, and which transports the world into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by converting them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. 'Smash bros lawl Agito90 Edition' Same as they stories, but the next sense. I don't know what happen next maybe I can use every characters like Serph,Jen,Angry "red leader" bird and much more. Main article: Smash bros lawl Agito90 Edition Spinoffs A lot of people made spinoffs by the name that ryme with Brawl and made there own Lawl movests. here are the spinoffs *YTPguy17's Smash Bros Lawl *'Smash Bros. Arl: '''Created by Agentrockluxury3 *Smash Bros Lawl X(Made by SyafiqIqbalsAgito90) *Super Smash Earl Playable characters ''See Also: List of Smash bros Lawl Characters Videos 'List of Moveset video:-' *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - IM Meen *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - The King *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Nostalgia Critic *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Leonidas *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Tommy Wiseau *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Madotsuki *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - AVGN *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Mama Luigi *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Dr. Robotnik *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Irate Gamer *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Frollo *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Gaston *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Hitler *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Panty & Stocking *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Billy Mays *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Yomika *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Guile *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Bison *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Ib *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Hank Hill *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Scanty & Kneesocks *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Nicolas Cage *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Best Hercules *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Jaime Maussan *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Don Ramon *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Dr. Wily *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Haruhi *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Zoolander *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - New Hercules *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Aya *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Carlos Trejo *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Weird AI *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - J Jonah Jameson *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Mary *Smash Bros Lawl Character Moveset - Codec Snake 'List of Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary' 'video:-' *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Hyrule *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Real City *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Sparta *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - ??? *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Lost Woods *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Persian Forest *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Bicycle Tracks *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Final Forest *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Guertana Gallery *Smash Bros Lawl Subspace Emissary - Camp of Star 'List of Asst. Trophies Videos:-' *Smash Bros Lawl Assist Trophies volume I 'List of Stage Videos:-' *Smash Bros Lawl Stages volume I Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Brothers